


this world

by citrusbuds



Series: Maryisa Drabbles [1]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/F, POV Marisa Coulter, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusbuds/pseuds/citrusbuds
Summary: cute little maryisa drabble because we deserve better after all the angst lately. they’re in love. Marisa POV
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Mary Malone, Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Series: Maryisa Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	this world

You gaze out the window down the hall, the glass frosty, the snow outside drifting lazily. It falls in fat flakes, which will surely melt by morning - the sun has set already and it doesn’t snow much in Brytian - No, _Britain_ , you mentally correct yourself. You’re here now, in this strange world, lacking in religion and Asriel and Boreal and Iorek, lacking in the presence of people who had surrounded you in the past. But this world is full of toasters and planes and female Scholars and wondrous things, things you’ve had the opportunity to discover on your own, to learn about as if you are a small child again. And this world has Mary.

_Mary_. 

Your world - this world - is full of her, your mind is full of her, your home is full of her - the home you share. She comfortably occupies a space in your mind which others have tried to invade, to infiltrate. Mary is your world now, and you are hers, you think to yourself. You see this in her eyes, every time you look at her, every time she looks at you - in the early morning, sleep still covering you, as thick as honey when you wake up, still tangled in her arms the way you were when you fell asleep the night before. You see it when you sit together, in your shared office at the university, when she is engrossed in her work - lost in her world of particles and other things too small for you to even grasp. You see it when she plays with the monkey - she calls him Ozymandias. You see it especially when she kisses you, you feel it even still when your faces are too close together for you to look into her eyes - it’s always on you. It’s in her eyes and written across her face all the time, this love for you. 

She turns around from where she stands at the stove, stirring a pot full of your favorite kind of pasta. She looks into your eyes, and she smiles. You smile back at her. 

You're safe in this world. You're safe in this love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to mari for getting me to write LMFAOO i hope u guys liked it <3 more drabbles will come and im gonna add to a collection


End file.
